Sound Of A Broken Heart
by pigfaaarts
Summary: /CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!\ Hati sedingin es milik Harry perlahan mulai meleleh berkat kehangatan yang diberikan keluarga Malfoy. Namun apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Draco? Kenapa tiap membicarakan ayahnya, Draco pasti memasang senyum palsu itu. /A Drarry Fic/RnR would be so accepted :*
1. Chapter 1

Waktu.. Waktu terus berjalan tanpa henti. Namun aku, Harry—Harry James Potter—aku lebih memilih mengakhiri semuanya sekarang. Lihat? Apakah ada yang aku bisa andalkan sekarang? Tidak 'kan? Heh, tentu saja, orang tuaku meninggal—dan disinilah aku, makam orang tuaku. Dengan hujan yang turun dengan deras seolah mengolok-olokku.

"Heh..heh.." aku terkekeh sendiri. Apa pentingnya hidup untukku? Harapanku sudah mati. Kehilangan orang tua dan ditinggalkan teman-temanku karena aku seorang yang miskin. Apakah Tuhan membenciku? Apakah memang aku melakukan kesalahan yang terlalu fatal?

"H-hey! Kau yang disana! Kau tak takut demamkah!?" kudengar ada suara yang berteriak padaku. Kualihkan pandanganku dan kutemukan seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina berlari ke arahku. Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah dia tampan. Yah, tampan, dan angkuh namun... Hangat.

**SOUND OF A BROKEN HEART**

**A DRARRY**

**GENRE: HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE**

**Harry Potter cast (c) JK Rowling**

**DLDR—other, ENJOY!**

"Ini, pakai payungku saja. Mau kuantar pulang, mungkin?" tanya pemuda itu. Aku menggeleng dengan pandangan kosong—pandangan masih tertuju pada dua batu nisan di hadapanku.

"Ah, maaf sepertinya kau sedang mengunjungi makam seseorang dan kurasa—"

Pandanganku kabur. Aku mulai samar-samar mendengar suara pemuda ini, makin tidak terdengar malah. Gelap. Kenapa—

"... Ikut dengan—AH!"

—Hal terakhir yang kurasakan adalah dunia seperti gelap. Dan aku merasa melayang.

* * *

Cahaya yang remang-remang dan api unggun di kamar ala victorian itu membuat suasana lebih hangat. Harry perlahan membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah baikkan?"

Ah, pemuda ini lagi, pikir Harry. Dan, dimana dia? Kenapa kamar ini sangat hangat dan—mewah?

"Ini kamarku. Kau ada di rumahku. Sudahlah tenang saja, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu. Tadi kau pingsan, jadi kubawa kesini," Jelas lelaki berambut pirang platina itu seakan membaca apa yang dipikirkan Harry.

Harry ingin berterima kasih tapi yang keluar dari tenggorokannya adalah "...Kau siapa?"

Seakan mendengar orang yang menyangka dirinya telah diculik, pemuda itu pun mengenalkan diri. "Aku Draco. Draco Malfoy. Maaf telah membawamu ke rumahku tanpa izin. Aku hanya tak tega meninggalkanmu pingsan di tengah hujan deras"

"..Terima kasih..." ucap Harry singkat. Ia sedang tidak ingin bicara, mengingat orang tuanya membuat batinnya serasa tercambuk dengan keras.

"dan kau? Namamu?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

Hening. Ya, Harry memang tidak pandai membuat percakapan—tidak bisa mungkin. Tapi sepertinya, pemuda inilah—Malfoy—yang bisa membuat Harry bicara lebih dari 1 kata.

"Sepertinya kau ada masalah? Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau mau..." tiba-tiba Malfoy membuka pembicaraan. Harry diam, namun ia sedikit kaget. Terbukti dari matanya yang spontan menatap Malfoy.

"...Ah, tidak-tidak.. Maaf aku bertanya yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya ingin mencoba menghiburmu..." kata Malfoy, seolah membaca pikiran Harry—lagi.

Biasanya, jika ada yang mencoba ikut campur urusannya, Harry tak segan menghajar orang itu. Ya, ia tidak suka orang lain menanyakan urusan pribadinya. Tapi kali ini berbeda... Harry merasa Malfoy orang yang...Baik? Entahlah, Harry merasa aura Malfoy bagus, hangat. Malfoy orang yang bisa dipercaya...

"...Aku hanya rindu orang tuaku..." ucap Harry kemudian. "Mereka meninggal saat aku berusia 10 tahun. Aku merindukan mereka bersamaku.. Aku—" Harry tercekat. Ia merasakan air meluncur melalui pipinya. Ia menangis. Bagus. Di depan orang yang beru dikenalnya pula. Sempurna. Sesaat Harry berpikir Malfoy akan mengolok-oloknya karena menangis di depannya, namun..

"Hey hey, jangan menangis Harry..." ucap Malfoy—oke, dia memanggil Harry dengan nama depannya berarti Harry diizinkan memanggil Malfoy, Draco. Draco mengusap air mata Harry dengan ibu jarinya. Lembut. Dan yah... hangat. Sudah lama Harry tidak merasakan hangat. Ia sangat jauh dari yang namanya kehangatan. Ia berteman dengan dingin—dunia yang dingin.

"... Aku bisa menjadi tempatmu bercerita. Tenanglah..." ucap Draco. Yah, Harry tahu Draco sungguh-sungguh. Harry bukan orang tolol yang tidak bisa membedakan orang yang tulus dan tidak. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Harry merasa nyaman saat bersama orang lain.

"Sudah lebih rileks? Sekarang jangan bercerita dulu. Makanlah dulu. Kau belum makan 'kan?" lagi-lagi Draco membaca pikiran Harry. Sejak tadi pagi Harry belum makan. Ia terbiasa dengan hal itu. Ia pun hanya diam dan mengangguk.

"Ini, sudah kusiapkan, well, bukan aku yang memasak, ibuku yang melakukannya..." ucap Draco sambil mengambil nampan di sebelah ranjang tempat Harry berbaring. Harry menerimanya dan segera melahapnya. Ia manusia—ia juga bisa merasakan lapar.

"Aku tinggal dulu, hm?" ucap Draco sambil berdiri. "Nikmatilah makananmu..." ucapnya sambil berlalu.

* * *

"Draco, bagaimana anak itu? Apakah dia sudah sadar?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya saat Draco sudah sampai di anak tangga paling bawah.

"Sudah Mum, dia sudah baikan. Sekarang sedang makan. Aku akan mandi. Mum temui saja dia kalau mau..." jawab Draco pada wanita yang ternyata ibunya. Narcissa Malfoy.

"Ah. Dia anak yang manis. Draco, kau menemukan orang yang tepat. Kau harus cepat-cepat melamarnya Son. Jadi para petinggi keluarga tidak memaksamu menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cinta.."

"Mum! Aku saja baru kenal dengan dia tadi...! Aaah, berhenti membicarakan itu Mum. Dan yah, kau benar... Harry memang orang yang baik, hanya saja tertutupi sikap dingin. Aku akan mencoba melelehkan hatinya. Lihat saja..."

"Itu anak Mum. Sudahlah. Mum mau kembali mengurusi ayahmu..."

"Err Mum... Apakah keadaan Dad sudah membaik?"

"Sudah membaik. Kau tak usah khawatir. Dad pasti sehat kembali, son. Sudah sana-sana~"

"Okay Mum, jika Dad sudah sadar, sampaikan salamku padanya..."

* * *

"Harry—"

Draco yang sudah selesai mandi dan kembali ke kamarnya, menemukan Harry sudah tertidur lagi. Ia menghampirinya. Draco mengambil tempat di sebelah ranjang. Sekedar memandang wajah tidur Harry, Draco bisa melayang ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Yah, memang benar sejak pertama kali Draco melihat Harry, Draco sudah jatuh cinta pada mata hijau Harry, meski pandangannya selalu kosong, Draco tahu, ada sesuatu yang indah dibaliknya. Jangan tanya di mana Draco bertemu Harry. Draco bertemu Harry di pemakaman. Waktu itu cuaca di Kota London cukup cerah, jadi Draco bisa melihat jelas betapah cantiknya mata hijau yang ditutupi dengan dua lensa berbentuk bulat itu. Sejak saat itu Draco selalu mengunjungi pemakaman itu sekedar untuk melihat Harry.

Sekarang—sekarang Harry ada di depannya, di kamarnya. Ia hampir tidak percaya hal ini. Ia cukup berterima kasih pada hujan deras yang mengguyur Kota London tadi. Namun ia benci melihat Harry begitu.. kosong. Ia melihat Harry tertawa meledek, meledek dirinya sendiri. Dan sejak tadi pun, Draco langsung menyadari Harry, dia kesepian. Entahlah, tapi batinnya berkata begitu. Dan ia pun memutuskan untuk menjadi orang pertama yang bisa mengisi hati Harry. Menggambar dunia yang indah untuk Harry, agar Harry tidak seperti tadi, menangis.

Ia sudah yakin akan tekadnya. Ia tidak mau melihat Harry terluka...

**TBC~ **

**A/N: **Salam kenal. Fee disini dan ini FF pertama Fee di fandom ini. Jujur yah ini ceritanya tuh Fee buat gara-gara emang Fee lagi ga enak hati :(( jadi maaf kalo ada kurang-kurang~ udah Fee coba yang terbaik kok~

Kritik dan saran sangat membantu Fee loh, so Review please? :)) Thanks~


	2. Chapter 2

**SOUND OF A BROKEN HEART**

**CHAPTER 2**

**A DRARRY FANFICTION**

**GENRE: HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE**

**WARNING: SLASH CONTAIN, OOC tingkat dewa, etc.**

**Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling**

**DLDR—other ENJOY!**

* * *

"Ngh..." Harry menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia bangun. Ah, sudah lama sekali rasanya Harry tidak tertidur sepulas ini. Ia pun bergerak, mencoba bangun namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Ah! Draco! Ia tertidur di sebelah ranjang, dan tangannya memeluk tangan Harry.

"M-Malf—D-Draco?" panggil Harry terbata. Ia tidak pernah menyebut nama orang lain sebelumnya—Serius.

Draco mulai membuka matanya dan menyadari Harry yang sedikit risih dengan tangannya yang dipeluk Draco segera melepasnya .

"Maaf, maaf!" ucap Draco hampir berseru. Harry hanya menggeleng dan bergumam "Tak apa"

Draco pun menatap jam di ruangannya. Jam 12 malam. Wow, sudah tengah malam.

"A..Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, jadi sebaiknya... A..aku pulang..." tiba-tiba Harry bersuara. Membuat Draco tersentak.

"Hey! Ini sudah malam! Ah maaf maksduku.. Kau bisa pulang besok saja kan? Bermalam dulu lah disini..."

"T...Tapi... Kau baru kenal aku... T-tidakah sedikit—"

"Tidak! Tidak apa-apa! Aku tidak keberatan! Lagipula aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Tidak apa kan?"

Harry membelalakan matanya. Draco lah orang pertama yang mau berbuat sejauh ini untuknya. Harry menundukan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"T... terima kasih..."

Draco hanya tersenyum. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke sofa. Harry memperhatikannya, seolah ingin bertanya. Tapi suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya. Harusnya ia saja yang tidur di sofa, kenapa Draco?

"Sudahlah Harry, kau tidur di situ dulu. Kau tamu spesial. Lagipula kau sedang sakit... _G'Nite_ Harry" ucap Draco sebelum akhirnya Draco mematikan lampu kamar. Harry bergumam pelan "_Nite_, Draco" membuat Draco tersenyum kegirangan.

* * *

Matahari mulai menampakan sinarnya di celah-celah jendela kamar Draco. Harry sedikit terusik dari tidurnya.

"Harry, _wake up_, Harry. Ini sudah pukul setengah delapan" ucap sebuah suara yang Harry hafal. Draco. Dan, yah keren, Draco baru saja selesai mandi sehingga hanya baru mengenakan celana _training_hitam yang terlihat mahal—ya, elegan.

"Ah, maaf penampilanku agak _lancang_, namun aku terbiasa seperti ini di rumah" jelas Draco sambil nyengir. Sedangkan Harry hanya memalingkan muka melihat tubuh Draco yang tegap, yep, Harry sedang gugup. Mukanya hampir seluruhnya memerah, namun sayang Draco tak melihatnya.

"Oh iya Harry, kau ikut aku jalan-jalan pagi? Hanya _disekitar_ **manor**ku saja kok jalan-jalannya..." ajak Draco. Harry sempat berpikir _'Apa? Manor? Mansion kan?'_ sambil terkagum-kagum membayangkannya.

"..Rry, Harry! Ikut tidak? Kalau kau masih kurang sehat kau tidur lagi saja..." panggil Draco membuyarkan lamunannya. Sekarang Draco sudah memakai baju putih dilapisi jaket dengan warna senada dengan celananya. Memang, Draco yang _topless_ terlihat mengagumkan (entahlah Harry canggung kalau menyebut Draco...lupakan) Tapi Draco yang memakai pakaian pun tak kalah keren, maksudnya lihatlah Draco.

Harry pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera bangun dari tempat tidur. Draco mengerti bahwa Harry setuju dengan ajakannya, jalan pagi. Tapi Harry terhenti sebentar. Ia baru ingat, ia menginap di sini karena kemarin ia pingsan dan itu artinya ia tidak membawa baju.

"Tenanglah, kau bisa pakai bajuku. Ayo turun bersamaku. Sekalian aku juga mau menuju ke ruang makan"

Keduanya pun turun bersama. Sampai di bawah Draco menunjukkan kamar mandinya sedangkan ia sendiri ke arah ruang makan.

_-15 minutes later-_

Harry keluar dari kamar mani dengan memakai baju Draco yang—sudah pasti—kebesaran. Aroma tubuh Draco yang biasa dihirupnya dari jauh sekarang melekat pada tubuhnya. "Ah Harry! Ayo cepat! Kebetulan sekali Mum baru selesai memasak!" teriakan Draco mengejutkan Harry. Dan apa tadi katanya? Mum? Ibu? Oh keren.

Dengan gugup ia berjalan ke arah suara Draco tadi. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat sudah sampai di ruang makan. Hidangan yang tersedia memang boleh dibilang sederhana namun tetaplah kesannya mewah.

"Ah kau pasti Harry, benar? Ayo duduk, Son... Aku sudah masak makanan untuk kita bertiga," suruh ibu Draco—Narcissa—dengan nada halus dan hangat seakan ia sudah kenal dengan Harry sangat lama.

Harry hanya mengangguk gugup dan bergumam "T-thanks, M-Mrs. Mal..foy.." yang dibalas dengan senyuman Narcissa.

Harry mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Draco, di seberang Narcissa. Dan waw, lihat makanan yang sudah tersaji di depannya—_cream soup_ dengan _garlic bread_ dan segelas susu hangat. Harry jarang makan makanan yang _high class_ begini. Ia takut kalau nanti cara makannya salah.

"Ayo, tamu duluan. Silakan, silakan, Harry" ujar Narcissa lembut. Harry mengangguk dan mengambil sendok. Oke dia mulai bingung. Langkah pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menyendok supnya dengan perlahan dan menyuapkannya ke mulutnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak masakanku? Apakah ada kurang bumbu? Atau kurang kental? Atau terlalu cair?" Narcissa merecoki Harry dengan pertanyaan. Harry terlihat canggung.

"Mum sudahlah. Harry bukan pengkritik makanan. Lagipula masakan Mum sudah sempurna kok. Bukan begitu Harry?" potong Draco. Harry hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Senang sekali rasanyaa~ Baiklah, ayo makan" Narcissa tersenyum bangga. Meski penampilannya bangsawan, sifatnya sangat rendah hati itu membuat Harry nyaman berada di tengah-tengah keluarga ini.

Kedua Malfoy itu mulai menyusul Harry makan. Sarapan diselingi dengan perkenalan singkat Harry dan Narcissa dilanjutkan dengan Narcissa yang menyuruh Harry memanggilnya 'Aunt Cissy' saja.

* * *

"Mum, aku jalan pagi dulu. Ucapkan selamat pagi pada Dad yah~" Draco berpamitan pada Narcissa setelah selesai sarapan. Harry mengikuti Draco ke luar **rumah** itu dan saat pintu dibuka betapa terkejutnya Harry. Air mancur dengan patung _mermaid_ di tengahnya menghiasi pemandangan. Disejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanya pepohonan dan hanya ada satu jalan menuju gerbang masuk dan sudah bisa dipastikan kita harus berkendaraan jika ingin keluar dari _halaman_ rumah ini.

Keduanya pun mulai berjalan ke arah yang ditentukan Draco dan yah seperti biasa, hening.

Ah, Harry teringat sesuatu. Tadi Draco bilang pada ibunya untuk menyampaikan selamat pagi pada 'Dad'nya. Memang ayah Draco kenapa? Ingin sekali Harry bertanya, tapi sepertinya agak tidak sopan... Jadi Harry hanya diam saja.

"Harry? Ayolah jalan disebelahku," suruh Draco sedikit heran dengan Harry yang malah jalan di belakangnya. Harry hanya mengikuti permintaan Draco itu.

"Akan kutunjukkan tempat favorit yang sering kudatangi bersama Dad waktu aku masih kecil..." ujar Draco semangat. Meski semangat, Harry bisa melihat perubahan air muka Draco saat membicarakan hal yang menyangkut ayahnya.

* * *

Suasana hutan di _halaman_ manor ini makin terasa. Terdengar cicitan burung bersahut-sahutan. Sinar matahari mulai merembes melewati celah-celah pepohonan. Keringat sudah mulai membahasahi tubuh kedua pemuda sebaya yang sedang berjalan diantara pepohonan itu.

Yeah, Draco dan Harry, mereka sudah jalan selama 1 jam setengah—kurang lebih. Draco masih bisa jalan—well yeah mengagumkan, seorang bangsawan seperti Draco mampu jalan bermeter-meter tanpa lelah apalagidi tengah _halaman-menyerupai-hutan _yang berudara lembab. Sedangkan Harry, ia sudah terlihat ngos-ngosan bahkan mau pingsan. Pipinya merah karena kelelahan, rambutnya sudah meneteskan keringat. Well, mungkin karena musim pergantian antara panas dan gugur, cuaca masih tergolong menggerahkan.

Draco yang melihat Harry dalam keadaan begitu sudah tak berani melihat ke arah Harry. Takut terjadi _apa-apa_ maksdunya. Karena, ayolah! Lihat keadaan Harry... pemuda dengan tubuh yang terbilang kurus dan rambut berantakan itu terlihat—seksi? Oke, Draco sudah gila...

"Mal- Dra..co..." panggil Harry pelan. "A...Tidak kuat..." lanjutnya berbisik. Tapi Draco mengerti (bahkan Harry tidak bicara pun Draco bisa mengerti)

Tiba-tiba Draco berhenti dan berjongkok di depan Harry.

"Ayo naik, kugendong. Tenang, kau tidak merepotkanku kok. Lagipula kau terlihat ringan dan tempat yang kita tuju berjarak _10 meter lagi_, ayo" ujar Draco sambil tersenyum tulus pada Harry. Entah mengapa semakin sering Harry melihat senyum itu, semakin terhanyut ia di dalamnya. Ia sedikit merona, tapi tidak terlihat karena memang dari awal wajahnya sudah merah. Harry pun mulai menunduk dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Draco dan—

HUP!

Harry sekarang sudah ada di gendongan Draco. Dengan erat Harry memeluk leher Draco—hampir mencekik. Bisa dirasakan jantung Harry berdetak sangat cepat sekarang ini dan perasaan yang Harry rasakan, ini pertama kalinya ia rasakan. Gugup, senang dan nyaman. Tak pernah ia merasakan kenyamanan seperti ini beberapa tahun terakhir...

"Oke. Pegangan yang kencang Harry, aku akan jalan lebih cepat!" ucap Draco tersenyum, yeah, _nyengir_.

* * *

Setelah perjalanan kurang lebih 10 meter itu, sampailah mereka di tempat yang dimaksud. Indah, indah sekali tempat itu. Air terjun dan tebing yang kurang lebih setinggi 5 meter adalah hal yang paling mencolok. Danau kecil dikelilingi bebatuan pun menjadi nilai tambah tempat itu. Berbagai tanaman dan bunga-bunga pun menghiasi tempat itu.

"Haah... hah... FUAAAHHH" Draco membaringkan badannya di rerumputan. "Akhirnyaaa, sampai juga kita di tempat ini~"

Melihat Draco berbaring di rumput kelelahan, mau tak mau Harry merasa bersalah.

"S-sorry..." gumam Harry sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"E-eh? Tidak, tidak! Tidak apa-apa Harry, bukan karena kau kok.." balas Draco mendudukan dirinya.

"T-Tapi... kau terlihat... A-apa aku...berat?" gumam Harry tak karuan.

"Ti—" kata-kata Draco pun terhenti. Dan tiba-tiba terpintas di otaknya untuk menjahili Harry. "Err, Harry... Jangan marah ya, namun kau memang...berat" lanjut Draco.

Harry pun tersentak dan segera menatap ke arah Draco dengan pandangan tak suka.

"A..Kau bohong..." jawab Harry tetap dengan suara kecil namun ada nada ketidaksukaan di dalamnya.

"Aku serius Harry, kau itu ternyata cukup berat~ Haaahh, punggungku sakit begini..."

"Aku tidak b-berat! I-itu hanya kau yang terlalu... l-lemah!" Harry mulai mengencangkan volume suaranya.

"Heyheyhey! Aku tidak lemah kau tahu! Lagipula kau ini, sudah berat tidak mau mengaku~Harry, oh Harry~" ucap Draco realistis sambil berdiri. Agar terkesan kesakitan ceritanya...

Harry pun beranjak berdiri dan mendekat pada Draco. Ia mendekatkan mukanya pada muka Draco, hanya 2 cm jaraknya mungkin. Sehingga mereka dapat merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing.

"Aku. Tidak. Berat!" ucapnya penuh penekanan dan muka merah.

Draco pun menyeringai dan langsung menyergap pinggang Harry. Harry terkejut hanya bisa meronta di detik berikutnya karena Draco sudah menggotongnya.

"Ahahah~ Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya bercanda Harry!" Draco tertawa sedangkan Harry masih mencoba menurunkan dirinya.

Dengan pipi yang memerah ia pun akhirnya lepas dari Draco dan merebahkan dirinya. Draco pun duduk di sebelahnya dan mulai melanjutkan tertawanya.

"Hahahaha~ Harry kau ini. Ternyata mudah tersinggung hanya karena dibilang berat~!"

"A...aku tidak!" ia mendudukkan dirinya.

"Ah..haa...hah... Iya, iya, maaf Harry!"

"T..Tidak, tidak kumaafkan" ucap Harry sambil memalingkan mukanya. Pura-pura marah. Oh, ternyata dia bisa juga menjahili orang.

"Eeeeeh? Begitukah?" balas Draco dengan nada dibuat-buat takut. Mereka pun hening.

1..

2..

3..

"Gyaah" suara teriakan lah yang selanjutnya terdengar. Ralat, suara teriakan Harry.

"Ahhh, Draco, _stop it_!" teriak Harry tak tahan. Tenanglah bukan adegan tujuhbelas tahun keatas atau pun apa. Kalian tahu apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Tidak! Kau marah padaku! Maaf kan aku dulu baru aku akan berhenti!"

Oh,_ cool_. Draco sedang menggelitiki Harry ternyata. Dan siapa yang tahu ternyata Harry orangnya _gelian_?

"Aah, baiklah, baiklah Draco! Aku memaafkanmu! Aku cuma bercandaa~" rengek Harry. Ah bahagia rasanya bisa tertawa lepas seperti saat ini. Draco pun tersenyum tulus dan menghentikan aksinya.

"Aaah, haa..." Harry yang masih setengah tertawa menidurkan diri di rumput diikuti Draco.

Hening. Sesudahnya hening. Hanya gemericik air terjun dan kicauan burung yang terdengar. Keduanya menatap awan yang berarak di langit biru yang luas. Sampai kemudian...

"Harry," panggil Draco memecah keheningan. Harry pun memalingkan mukanya melihat Draco. "Kau manis saat kau tersenyum dan tertawa. Seakan semua kesedihan dalam diriku kau hapuskan. Tetaplah seperti itu, 'kay?" lanjutnya sambil menatap Harry tulus.

Kontan wajah Harry memerah. Tidak ada yang pernah memujinya seperti Draco.

"Serius Harry. Dari pertama melihatmu, aku sudah yakin kau akan menjadi orang yang merubah segalanya. _Thanks_, Harry" Draco pun tersenyum setelah mengatakannya.

'_Bukankah terbalik, Draco? Aku lah yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu. Kau tarik aku dari kesendirianku. Thank you, Malfoy_' batin Harry menjawab. Namun dalam nyatanya, Harry malah berkata "Kau bercanda, D-Draco..." dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Aah, aku tahu kau pasti heran mengapa aku bilang hal-hal seperti itu..."

'_Ah, Draco seperti biasa nya bisa menebak pikiran ku.._' batin Harry tersenyum namun senyumnya seketika pudar melihat perubahan di wajah Draco.

Draco memasang senyum yang dipaksakan—Harry tahu itu.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan riwayat hidupku. Kuharap kau mendengarnya, 'kay, Harry?"

* * *

**TBC~**

**A/N: **Ah akhirnya bisa update jugaaa! Singkat kata FF ini tuh menggambarkan suasana hati Fee. Miris banget yah? Tapi gak semiris itu kok, masih mending. Btw, Judulnya diambil dari lagu Westlife lho. Ada yang tau lagunya tak? Hehehe~~

Sudah deh ya, Fee minta kritik dan saran karena Fee baru di fandom ini! Dan makasih yang uda mau baca fanfic ini sampe chapter ini! Mohon tunggu kelanjutannya ya!


End file.
